Cixous
Cixous (シクスス) is one of the forty-one Homunculus Maids that are responsible for the various maid jobs on the 9th and 10th Floors of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Cixous is described as a young woman with long golden hair and golden eyes. Like all the homunculus maids, she wears a maid uniform. Personality According to Ainz, Cixous is usually calm and collected as a maid. However, Cixous can become emotional and tearful when Ainz praises the Supreme Beings for creating NPCs like herself. Background Cixous along with her fellow homunculus maids were created by Whitebrim, Herohero, and Coup De Grâce. Chronology The Two Leaders Arc Cixous and her fellow homunculus maids are having a break. Lupusregina Beta appeared from nowhere and started a chat with them. They started a competition to see who was able to give the best title to Ainz. Cixous feeling that she should not be there any longer hurriedly leaves the room to do her job and look after Ainz. When Ainz is around, Cixous is among those present alongside Mare, Albedo, and Eight-Edge Assassins.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A day of Nazarick Abilities and Powers Cixous's abilities and class are generally at level one. Like all of the homunculus maids, Cixous has a racial penalty called Increased Food Consumption, in which requires her to eat a lot of food. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Like the rest of her fellow Homunculus Maids, Cixous is loyal to Ainz. She takes her duty as a maid seriously when it was her turn among the maids to serve Ainz. Moreover, she is appreciative towards her master of the fact that he was the only Supreme Being around to have stayed in Nazarick and never abandon them. Pleiades Cixous looks up to the Pleiades, like the rest of the Homunculus Maids. Homunculus Maids Cixous is able to get along quite well with her coworkers like Foire and Lumière. She would usually hang out with the two of them when they are seen eating together. Mare Bello Fiore It seems apparent that the two get along with each other as Cixous was willing to speak out for Mare's sake when he is speechless sentimentally by Ainz's words. Trivia * Due to her creator's hatred of floppy bacon, calling it of the devil, she insists on only eating crispy bacon. * Cixous was originally translated as Sixth by translators after her debut in the series. Quotes * (To the Homunculus Maids): "Have you heard? They say they're going to cook using ingredients from the outside world and have a food tasting." * (To the Homunculus Maids when describing Ainz): "Ainz-sama was the one who commanded the Supreme Beings, so his management skills would be excellent. So he is a 'wise king'." * (To Ainz while speaking up for Mare): "On behalf of Nazarick, I thank you for remaining here with us, out of all the Supreme Beings. I know that there are many instances where we have displeased you and you have found us lacking. I know it is rude to ask this of the creator, but please allow us to serve you loyally!" References }} Gallery Anime= |-|Light Novel= |-|Manga= Navigation pl:Cixous Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Custom NPCs Category:Constructs Category:Homunculi Category:Maids Category:Homunculus Maids Category:9th Floor Hierarchy Category:10th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick